


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 03

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。基妹惹这么大的麻烦为哪般呢？锤哥又怎么回应呢？附赠小剧场2





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 03

　03  
　阿斯加德的国王陛下有过踌躇是否要去鸽肠部落见艾瑞芝。  
　母亲的叮嘱言犹在耳，他总不能前脚刚出神域后脚就把之抛诸脑后。可是，索尔知道这位暗精灵情人的个性，若非真有什么要紧之事是断不会派猫头鹰送信来求见一面的。  
　雷霆之神也想过要怎么到鸽肠部落去，自己的山羊战车委实太招摇过市，任谁一见都能知道阿斯加德国王的行踪，不过偷偷摸摸又不是他的作风。身正不怕影子斜，索尔如此安慰自己后决定仍旧乘坐战车大方降落施瓦塔尔夫海姆第一大国的领土之上。  
　  
　艾瑞芝没有穿侍卫长的制服而是以一袭绿色的长裙在自己的城堡内迎接阿斯加德的国王陛下。英姿飒爽的女战士现在展现出柔情似水的一面，绿中带灰的眼睛含情带笑上前投入情人的怀抱中，一抬头便被火热的亲吻封住双唇。  
　他们有多久没见面了呢？好像有十几个月圆月缺之久，但上一次温存依然记忆犹新。  
　索尔亲吻情人的同时手掌沿着暗精灵柔韧的腰部来回抚摸，相比起那些侍女过于柔媚的身体曲线，其实他更喜欢女战士的肌肉线条，柔软又有韧性，肌肉精致又蕴藏生生不息的力量，就像……  
　脑海里突然浮现出洛基的裸体来。那具身体的矫健比起任何他所知的女战士来都毫不逊色，还奇妙地多了一种妖娆的媚态，那是独独属于洛基的，索尔在众多床伴或情人身上都没见过那种诱惑。  
　然而，跟情人亲吻爱抚时想起妹妹？  
　雷霆之神当真被自己脑中所想吓到，一把推开了怀中的暗精灵。  
　骤然被推开的侍卫队队长莫名其妙，然而雷霆之神有些铁青的脸色瞬间就浇灭了热情——她是不知道他突然冷却的真正原因，还以为跟这次到访熊面部落的事情有关。  
　“陛下，冒昧邀请您前来是因为思前想后我都认为此事实应告知阿斯加德之王。”  
　转瞬之间就恢复冷静矜持的暗精灵指了指室内示意到屋内去谈防止隔墙有耳。雷霆之神心领神会。不知为何，他有灵感，艾瑞芝要说的事，跟洛基有关。  
　  
　室内气氛再温柔旖旎，也让阿斯加德国王毫无兴致。  
　他皱着眉头听艾瑞芝述说，洛基是怎么来找她安排觐见鸽肠部落之主而见面之后又怎样把熊面部落的军事机密卖给了埃尔弗莱斯女王。  
　索尔万万没想到，阿斯加德的王女，九界闻名的美魔女，喜怒无常的女邪神，说的大礼竟然是如此出格的大麻烦！那可是熊面部落如何布防、兵力虚实与将领弱点的一等机密情报啊！手握这份情报的鸽肠部落完全可以展开两面攻势，一方面在战场上消灭军队，另一方面从宫廷中打击实力将领，吞并对手简直是予取予求的事。  
　洛基，我的星星与月亮，你究竟知不知道如果此事泄露出去，不论母亲与自己如何偏颇袒护，终究也不是可以含混过去的恶劣事件。更何况阿斯加德的声誉肯定要跟着受损，更有甚者，停战了多年的阿萨神族与暗精灵之间可能就要重启肇端。到时候，摆得平御前会议，也摆不平贵族元老院。  
　她这么做究竟有什么目的？单纯想看戏？不，他的宝贝妹妹从来不会做单纯的事情……阿斯加德的国王虽然无奈但必须承认自己能猜到洛基心中所想那已经是好几百年前的事了。  
　继然，索尔的目光落在艾瑞芝的脸上，她露出一个无奈的苦笑。  
　“王女殿下面对女王陛下质疑她动机时回答‘我从未见过哥哥如此喜欢一个人，和她保持那么长时间的情人关系。我一向爱重哥哥，愿意以他的喜怒为喜怒，以他的忧虑为忧虑。是以，帮助哥哥情人的国家，又怎会是居心叵测呢’？啧啧，王女殿下那银舌头当真名不虚传。”  
　艾瑞芝眼神中闪过一丝轻蔑与愠怒。虽然时间很短但还是被雷霆之神捕捉到，不禁在心中暗自不悦。  
　“她这招名为顺水人情，实则，哼哼。”  
　艾瑞芝没有把“借刀杀人”四个字说出口。在女王面前挑明她侍卫长跟阿斯加德国王的情人关系，甚至暗示有进一步发展的可能，那不就是摆明让女王陛下猜疑忌惮自己吗？暗精灵与阿萨神族虽然停战多年，但先辈们的血海深仇并不比阿萨神族与约顿巨人之间来得要浅，双方的猜疑忌惮深埋多数族人的心底从未远离。因此王女殿下这看似给鸽肠部落送厚礼，实则是要逼她作出选择：是爱情还是忠诚。  
　自从与索尔陷入爱河之后艾瑞芝不是没在心底里问过自己究竟要如何选择——万一选择那天到来得比自己预想的还要快时该怎么办——但是，索尔的柔情蜜意浅怜轻爱都使得她不想思考这个问题，就像渴望长醉不愿醒一般。  
　但是现在……  
　想到此处，艾瑞芝对洛基不是没有恨意的。然而这份心思终归不能对索尔明说，索尔也不清楚她所想。在听罢事情的原委之后，阿斯加德的国王完全忽略了自己希望来最后一次温存的暗示，立即告辞并进宫去与埃尔弗莱斯女王见面。  
　谁才是索尔心中最重要的，已经非常清楚了。  
　  
　******  
　哈赫玛宫。  
　阿斯加德国王刚从施瓦塔尔夫海姆回来，就马不停蹄地把自己及主管外交的典礼官、九界联盟会议议员沃斯塔格一道关进书房中商议发表公开声明的事宜。  
　待到日落西沉，繁星再现，才见到两位臣子告辞出来。  
　  
　索尔疲惫地揉了揉眉心，善后做到这个份上，应该没问题了吧。  
　埃尔弗莱斯女王是个明白人，知道洛基泄密熊面部落此事关系的要紧之处，亦以一国之君的身份向阿斯加德国王起誓，直到世界被大火燃烧诸神群魔被毁灭之时，洛基王女“送礼”一事才会不成秘密。  
　索尔一方面相信鸽肠部落之主的承诺，另一方面他亦不忘暗示对方“虽然阿斯加德不希望插手施瓦塔尔夫海姆部落间的争端，但若有必要，我们也会慎重选择同盟”；女王陛下是个聪明人，自然知道自己的威胁：如果有个万一，神域不排除扶持鸽肠部落敌对方。  
　再者，便是要断绝跟暗精灵的情人关系了。心中是有不舍得，不过这段关系不可能再继续却是当事人双方心知肚明之事——艾瑞芝并没有来为雷霆之神送行，那便是“再见”之意。索尔尊重她的这一决定。  
　最后，沃斯塔格会在九界议会中发表外交声明，重申阿斯加德的中立立场；典礼官亚尔维斯起草的正式外交文书也会交到各国君王手中。  
　洛基，让我跟暗精灵一刀两断便是你想要的结果吗？  
　不管是与不是，他这个做哥哥的，只能再次闭起双眼对她袒护到底。  
　  
　**  
　水晶宫里与弗丽嘉相伴切磋魔法研制魔药的日子平静安乐，即便口不对心如洛基，也不能否认其实自己挺享受这一段时光。  
　母女一向亲密。不管是奥丁尚在之时还是他为封印火焰巨人苏尔特尔而选择同归于尽故去之后，弗丽嘉一直都是洛基的安心之所。  
　  
　亚尔夫海姆或诺恩海姆都擅长纺纱，尤其是后者，神域中王族所用纺织品多由二者提供。不过，偶尔出身华纳海姆的神后也会在宫中纺纱，亲手制作一些特殊的衣饰送给儿女。  
　但是，今天纺织的主角却是洛基。在母亲的提议下，她正不情不愿地为哥哥准备礼物。拜托，我为什么非要亲自纺织不可？美魔女嘟嘴，却不敢说不。  
　当然，对于魔法师来说，纺纱就是施展魔法让纯银的纺织机自己工作……而她们则在旁一边闲聊一边整理格拉达蚕丝。  
　“听说，贵族元老院里的那些老头子终于不再因为暗精灵的事情而责难索尔了。”突然间弗丽嘉抬起头来对女儿一笑，话题从魔法转到现实。  
　“哥哥肯早点……或者一开始就不和暗精灵搞在一起的话，也不需要承受质疑与非难。他那是自讨苦吃。”洛基并不惊讶会有这个结果，一切都在她的计算与掌握之中。然而银舌头不嘲讽一下哥哥就不像她了。  
　“你知道索尔的性格。他怎么会忍心首先中断与心仪女士的来往呢？他啊，对每一个情人都真心相待，不想对方受伤的。”  
　身为母亲的她也很清楚儿子那如阳光普照万物一般博爱的个性。洛基垂下眼睑盯着丝绸饰物的草图并不回应。过了好一会儿才冷冰冰抱怨一句：  
　“太温柔有时就会流于优柔寡断。”  
　弗丽嘉一笑似是赞成女儿的论断，复又叹息。  
　“洛基，吾之爱女，你这番心思可真深呐。”  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下闻言抬头，与母亲对视几秒，便知道一切都瞒不过这位居于深宫却对政治无比敏锐的众神之母。她的心思弗丽嘉都懂。  
　“总得有人做影子暗地里推一把，不是吗？”美魔女忽然莞尔一笑，“阿斯加德的王女殿下本就声名狼藉，再多几个责难也不会怎么样。”但是阿斯加德的国王却需要清明的名声。  
　弗丽嘉静静看着女儿，有点心疼但更多的却是尊重她的选择。要怎么选择道路是洛基的事，她要成为令九界头疼的美魔女，那也是需要强大的魔法、极大的勇气和极强的自我把控能力。作为母亲，只需要做她的定心针即可。  
　“乖女，纺织完这块丝帕，你就可以回火焰宫了。”弗丽嘉微笑。  
　  
　***  
　火焰宫中的侍女见到主人回来都很高兴。  
　洛基对她们是真的不错，会回护她们不让她们受外人的气——当然，也没有哪个不长心眼的敢开罪王女殿下的身边人。  
　“洛基殿下，闪电宫那边的侍女都想着见你一面呢。”贴身侍女官丽塔悄悄跟躺在贵妃榻上吃葡萄的洛基禀报。  
　“怎么？”  
　洛基问道。其实她大约也猜到是什么事。不止闪电宫的侍女，就是贵族之女也经常为了探知索尔的喜好或得到特殊魔药而讨好自己。这次应该不会例外。  
　果然，丽塔的话证实了女神的想法。  
　“她们希望殿下能给一些染黑头发且效果持久的草药。”  
　“嗯哼？这个容易啊。”  
　洛基妩媚一笑，伸手拢了拢自己那头光可鉴人的乌发。她哥哥不是一向都喜欢金发美人儿吗？终于转性子了啊。塞一颗葡萄进嘴里慢慢品尝那酸甜的滋味。  
　宠爱黑发美人儿，哥哥你心里想什么呢。  
　  
　TBC  
　  
　*******************  
　小剧场2  
　布莱梅殿的日常  
　只要女人聚集在一起都喜欢交流情报，俗称八卦。金宫中的侍女也不例外，虽然她们身份比不上外面的贵族之女尊贵，但却是最接近王族之人，所知道的流言蜚语当然就更多了。  
　闲来无事时，侍女居住的布莱梅殿总有欢乐的八卦在飞。  
　侍女A（梳头）：你们知道吗？路斯特家的芙拉贵女写给陛下的信全被陛下完封不动地退回去了。  
　侍女B（半信半疑）：咦？这么说来，芙拉贵女真的失宠了？  
　侍女C（有点幸灾乐祸）：什么真的假的，芙拉贵女早已失宠，你们不知道吗？她最后一次从闪电宫里出来的时候哭得梨花带雨可伤心了……  
　侍女B：怎么回事？芙拉贵女可是在闪电宫整整度过了一个月圆周期啊，受宠得连希芙贵女也察觉到威胁。  
　侍女C：那你就有所不知了。那位贵女还真以为自己能和王女殿下平起平坐，所以在床上告了一状，谁知道反而惹了陛下不高兴。不是我说，她真的一点自知之明都没有。  
　侍女D：啊，你说的是芙拉贵女跟陛下抱怨“我那傻哥哥茶饭不思地对着洛基殿下的画发呆！殿下却当他是傻子和别人鬼混去了！”那次？  
　侍女C：你也知道详情啊？反正就是，芙拉贵女不会看脸色，陛下都沉下脸来了，她还兀自说着什么“哼！不就几张裸体画吗？还当成什么九界珍宝一样供着，碰都不让碰！”……啧啧，我都听到天边响起雷声了。  
　侍女A：让我猜猜，之后芙拉贵女还让陛下好好管教一下洛基殿下？哎呀，真是不知天高地厚。  
　侍女D：所以还未侍寝就哭着被送出宫啦。之后，在一次宴会上，芙拉贵女喝多了还骂过王女殿下几句，那就更没有回旋余地咯。  
　侍女B：要我说啊，芙拉贵女还真挺勇敢。她和戈尔大人简直生错了性别，戈尔大人要是有他妹妹一半勇敢，就不会到现在还是路斯特大人指东他不敢去西。  
　侍女D：别这么刻薄。戈尔大人到底对王女殿下痴心一片呢。  
　侍女C：痴心是痴心，但他根本不敢反抗路斯特大人——我听说，再过两年他就要和华纳那边某位贵女结婚了。  
　侍女A（一直在找东西）：咦，你们有谁看见我的萝萝草药水了？  
　侍女B：怎么了，你要染发？  
　侍女A：你们难道没发现吗？最近得到陛下宠幸的都是黑发的——就连芙拉贵女，也是因为那头乌发才突然受宠的，之前都比不上若琳娜贵女啊。  
　  
　空气中静默了一下又骚动起来。就在刚才还忙着八卦的侍女们都七手八脚找洛基特别调配的萝萝草药水时，殿门被打开，一个黑发的侍女哭得眼睛都红了走进来。  
　侍女C：怎么啦？今晚不是你侍寝吗？  
　侍女E（依然哭着）：我，我也不是故意弄脏陛下的丝帕的啊……  
　侍女B（莫名其妙）：陛下为了一条丝帕把你送回来了？  
　侍女E（抽噎）：嗯，陛下可宝贝那东西了，也不知道谁送的。虽然陛下还是很温柔，可是……我是不是没机会再侍寝了？  
　侍女A（看了眼那头黑发）：没事的，你忘了我们还能去求王女殿下吗？  
　侍女E（仿佛看到救命稻草）：对啊，洛基殿下肯定知道怎么才能讨陛下欢心，我，我要去找殿下。  
　侍女D：都这个钟点了，王女殿下早歇下了，明天再说吧。  
　  
　END


End file.
